Wonder Woman Who?
by Stun04
Summary: Lois gets suspicious of Wonder Woman's intentions towards Clark. NC-17 for Clois loving. One Shot


Sorry guys my computer has been down so I hope this will tide you all over until I can get my other updates done.

**PLEASE READ:** So this story has a little background to it. I recently saw a comic strip for Superman, I'm sorry I don't remember who did it. Anyway the comic is Lois sitting at the kitchen table. Its morning, her hair is rumpled she had no make-up on and looks tired. In comes Wonder Woman looking like, well Wonder Woman. She needs Clark for a mission. So off they go and Lois walks into the bathroom and appraises herself in the mirror. She holds her hair up and mimics Diana's voice talking about borrowing Lois's husband. She then stares at her body and says something like she wonders if they make a solid gold bustier in mere mortal size. Here is some of it. .com/uploads/3/30761/600977-mere_

So anyway it inspired this fic about what if Lois was jealous of Diana and how far would she go to make sure she keeps her husband's full attention? So here it is.

**WONDER WOMAN WHO?**

Lois stared at her coffee and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She hadn't slept well last night her mind racing with the story she was working on. She could hear her husband in the shower and entertained the idea of joining him for a little morning loving but she really was too tired to even attempt it. She yawned and took another sip of her coffee when she heard a whoosh outside the kitchen window. She looked up to see Diana Prince, aka Wonder Woman hovering outside. It took Lois a second to comprehend. She went to the window and opened it and Diana came inside.

"Uh good morning Diana how are you?" Lois asked with a polite smile. It wasn't as if she didn't like Diana it was just well she wasn't sure if she actually liked Diana. The woman had never done anything to her it was just she always looked so damn perfect and she was always coming over to borrow Clark for missions. It also didn't go unnoticed by Lois that some unreputable newspapers had come up with the idea of Superman and Wonder Woman being the perfect couple. They were both gorgeous, super powered and heroic what was to keep them from just hooking up and having gorgeous, heroic super powered children? Lois hated seeing those stupid articles and though Superman and Wonder Woman have never been seen in any kind of compromising position and Lois trusted her husband and knew he would never cheat on her, it still didn't make it any easier to be around the perfect Diana Prince. Especially when she was wearing her next to nothing costume.

"Good morning Lois" Diana said her voice full of cheer. "Is Kal-El here I really could use his help."

"Clark's in the shower" she really hated that Diana called him Kal-El everyone else referred to him as Clark or Superman was that so hard to do. She noticed Diana looking down the hall and Lois felt her hackles rise. "I'll go let him know you're here" she suddenly had an image of Diana walking into the bathroom to tell Kal-El all about her mission. Lois got up but stopped when the familiar sound of her husband whooshed into the room. Clark had changed for work and was in his suit and tie.

"Good morning ladies." He said with a smile. He leaned down and gave Lois a kiss on the lips. "Hey Di, what's up." He asked as he pulled the milk carton from the fridge and took a swig of the beverage.

"Kal-El we have a security problem coming from the Eastern Europe. I was hoping you would come with me to help resolve the problem." Diana said going to stand in front of Clark. Too close for Lois's comfort. Clark glanced at his wife.

"Is it ok Lo, will you be alright on your own this morning?" he asked. That was the one thing Lois did appreciate that even though her husband was responsible for keeping the world running he still stopped to make sure it was ok with her. He wasn't whipped or anything, just courteous and Lois appreciated it greatly.

"Go ahead." Lois said getting up and setting her coffee cup in the sink. "I'll tell Perry you had to take your truck to the shop."

"Thanks" Clark said caressing her cheek gently. He leaned and kissed her deeply. "I'll be into work as soon as possible." With a whirl he was in his Superman uniform.

"Be careful, I love you" Lois called out. It was a ritual for them it didn't matter if they were blissfully happy or fighting they always said they loved each other when leaving the house.

"I love you too." Clark called back to her. "And please stay out of trouble." He said with a wink and Lois rolled her eyes.

"Goodbye Lois, I'll take good care of Kal-El." Diana called out with a wave and with a flash they were gone.

Lois walked into the bathroom and looked at her reflection. She made a face and pulled her hair off of her face. "Oh don't worry Lois I'll take good care of Kal-El." She said mimicking Diana's voice. She turned to look at her profile and pulled her shirt tight around her body so she could see her figure. "I wonder if they make a solid gold bustier in mere mortal size…stupid golden lasso." She muttered. The she made a disgusted face. "Lois Lane Kent you are better than some jealous wife. You have a husband who will never cheat on you so stop worrying." She told herself with confidence in her voice. She got ready and headed for work feeling a little better.

The day had gone by quickly and before Lois knew it she looked up to see Chloe at her desk to pick her up. They had plans to go shopping and Lois couldn't believe it was time to go already.

"Hey cuz, give me a sec to just save this article and I'll be ready to go." Lois said.

"No problem." Chloe said. She looked around the bullpen and even though she missed the whirling dervish that was reporting she wouldn't trade it in for her new job for anything. She was now a full time employee of the Justice League. She did all things technical for the group and loved it. It was definitely a more rewarding job. "So where's the hubby?" Chloe asked looking for her best friend.

"He is out with a source. He had a thing to go to this morning with Diana, so he's a little behind." Lois said.

"Hmm" Chloe said. "I don't maybe it's me but I swear Diana has been acting strangely. Have you noticed it, if I didn't know better I'd swear she was in love." Chloe said with a chuckle. Lois looked up and her stomach crashed into her throat. Certainly Chloe was exaggerating?

"I haven't noticed anything, but she and I don't exactly spend a whole lot of time together." Lois said with a shrug. "Come on let's go shopping." She said getting up to grab her coat.

The two had a nice time hitting up various boutiques and ogling things that were way out of their price ranges. They were walking down the sidewalk when Lois saw something in a store window that stopped her dead. It was the lingerie store and in their storefront was a lacy red teddy with garters and it was outline with a silky blue lace. It was called the Superman Special, and the product description said Make your man feel like a Superman. Lois grinned oh she so had to get this. Chloe saw what Lois was looking at and then giggled.

"Oh man Clark would turn 7 shades of red if he were to ever see this." Chloe said thinking of the Man of Steel who still blushes at any talk about sex.

"He's going to see it." Lois said with a smirk and she went for the front entrance.

"You're buying it?" Chloe asked.

"Uh yeah" Lois said entering the store. "How could I not?" she suddenly smacked into someone. "I'm so sorry" Lois started and she looked up to see Diana Prince.

"Lois, what a surprise!" Diana said. She was wearing her street clothes and was holding a package from the store. Lois swore when Diana saw her looking at the bag she pulled it closer to her chest.

"Hi Diana" Lois said.

"Well I have to go bye!" Diana called out as she practically fled the store.

"Uh hi and bye" Chloe called out to her retreating form. "That was odd, I told you she was acting strange."

"Oh shoot" a salesgirl ran up. "Did you see a dark haired woman, did she already leave?"

"Yeah she just went out." Lois said. She noticed the woman holding a velvet box.

"She bought from our Super hero collection and when you do you get a free Superman charm bracelet" the girl walked off.

Lois froze, Diana was buying the Superman lingerie? Oh that was it. Someone was going to die.

"That Wonder hussy is buying my husband's underwear?" Lois hissed out and Chloe looked at her shocked.

"Whoa Lois I don't think that's true. I mean, well even if she did buy it, it doesn't matter. Clark loves you Lois he would never even look at another woman." Chloe argued.

"Not even a woman who is his perfect equal?" Lois said sadly.

"I'd smack you if we weren't in public." Chloe said. "Clark loves you and according to him, and I've heard him say it. You are his perfect equal."

"I don't know, I mean I've seen the way she's looked at him, she's always stopping by to 'borrow' him, and you said she's been acting like she's in love." Lois practically choked on the last word.

"Yeah but in love with Clark? I don't see it Lois, you forget I work with them all the time and I've never seen anything beyond friendship." Chloe said. She thought back to all the times she had seen Clark and Diana work together. "Plus, don't you think if I ever noticed anything inappropriate I would be all over it? They act like friends when they're together. I mean they don't flirt, in fact the guy I've ever seen her flirt with is…" Chloe thought for a minute. "Stay right here I'll be back in a minute." Chloe raced off leaving a confused Lois. Lois glanced around and saw the sexy Superman inspired lingerie. She picked up her size and inspected it. If Diana wanted a war she was going to get one. She picked up the matching garters and stockings and went to the counter. Lois Lane Kent was on a mission.

Chloe found the sales girl from earlier. "Excuse me, um I noticed earlier you said there was a Super hero Collection of lingerie?"

"Yeah we only have two right now, there's the Superman Special and the Batman Bustier. And with either one you get a Superman charm bracelet."

"Thanks" Chloe said with a smile. She turned to go tell Lois her suspicions when she saw her cousin at the door of the shop.

"Chloe I have to go, I'll call you later." Lois called out as she quickly ran out the door.

"Lois, wait!" Chloe yelled. Seeing that Lois was long gone Chloe groaned. This wasn't good.

_Later in the evening_

Lois was just putting the finishing touches on the romantic dinner she had planned for Clark, take out of course. She was admiring her handiwork when she heard a knock at her door. She was stunned to find Diana Prince standing on the other side.

"Hey Lois" Diana said with what seemed like a really nervous smile.

"Clark isn't here." Lois said folding her arms across her chest.

"Actually I came to speak to you, can I come in?" Diana asked.

Lois thought about it for a second and then nodded and moved aside so she could enter. No reason to hash this out in the hallway for the neighbors to see.

Diana sat on the couch and rubbed her hands together anxiously.

"What can I do for you?" Lois asked thinking _no you may not have my husband, but nice try._

"I was wondering if we could talk, um honestly." Diana looked around and saw the ambience of the room. The candles on the table, the low lights. "I'm interrupting." She stated and looked at Lois.

Lois smiled at Diana. "No, you're fine. Clark isn't home yet I'm just planning a special night in for the two of us. Putting time aside for the two of us alone is healthy for our _marriage." _Lois said emphasizing the word marriage. If Diana thought she was some meek little housewife who is too afraid to speak up then Wonder Woman has a big surprise coming her way.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about, your marriage with Kal-El." Diana said.

Lois felt the blood drain from her face, was Diana about to confess her love for her husband? "Go on" Lois said her voice becoming cold.

Diana didn't seem to notice the change as she stood and paced. "It's just I'm not sure how to say what I want to say and so I think I'll just say it. I'm in love and I don't know how to handle it." Diana looked at Lois with a pleading look.

The rage boiled through Lois's veins. The Wonder Hussy was actually coming to her for advice on how to steal her husband away from her? She stood up ready to give Diana what for when the Amazonian put her hand up to talk.

"I look at you and Kal-El and I see how happy you are, how in love you are, and I just don't know how to handle that. I mean I'm in love with one of the most closed off men known to the universe. How do I tell him that I want to be with him? How did you and Kal-El finally get together? How did you know he was the right one?"

Lois stopped the breath leaving her body, she had just been about to unleash the Lane fury on Diana when she heard what Diana was saying and then she became speechless.

"Wait, what?" Lois asked. Who the hell was Diana talking about?

Diana smiled sheepishly. "Can you keep a secret?" Lois nodded dumbly. "I'm in love with Bruce."

"Bruce? Bruce Wayne?" Lois asked stunned and then a huge grin spread across her face as everything fell into place. "That's wonderful!" she exclaimed.

"You think so?" Diana asked sitting on the couch in a huff. "Because he sure doesn't think so, he keeps giving me the whole, 'you're a princess and I'm just a screwed up guy, we can't be together' blah blah blah" she said bitterly. She looked at Lois and smiled. "I'm sorry to dump this on you it's just I have don't have many girlfriends, well its pretty much just you and Chloe. Don't get me wrong I love Chloe but well I just thought I could talk to you because you are little more familiar with my situation. Being in love with someone different then you." She said with a shrug of her shoulder. "I was a little nervous though, I sometimes get the impression you don't like me very much." Diana looked at her questioningly.

Lois felt her cheeks blush. "Uh it's not that I don't like you Diana, it's um I kind of jumped to a wrong conclusion about you. I thought you were after Clark." She said quickly.

Diana's mouth dropped open and she started to laugh. "Me and Kal-El?" she asked in between gales of laughter. She wiped her eyes and gained her composure. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh at your fears, it's just it wouldn't matter if I wanted Kal-El, which I don't." she assured Lois. "He's a handsome wonderful man who is so in love with his wife that a woman could throw herself at him naked and I don't think he'd notice. When I first met him I did entertain the idea of him and I being together, he and I were equals and there aren't many men who could handle someone like me. But when I found out he was married and saw the way his face lit up when he talked about you, I knew immediately there was no hope for me or any other woman out there. No one could hold a light to Lois Lane Kent." Diana said with a smile.

Lois blushed but grinned at Diana's words. She knew Clark loved her but it was nice to hear about it. She shook her head ok so Diana wasn't a threat which means Lois needed to help her land her man.

"Ok well the whole stubborn 'we can't be together' crap I went through with Clark." Lois said.

"Really?" Diana asked shocked. She had figured Lois and Clark had fallen in love at first sight end of story.

"Clark and I have had a long and bumpy ride." Lois said with a chuckle. "When we first met we couldn't stand each other. We were at each other's throats all the time. But eventually the fighting turned to friendly banter and eventually he became my best friend. We didn't get together for a long time though. He was still in love with his ex and I was too proud to throw my hat in the ring and try to fight her for him. And then I became enamored with a certain Superman. So after a long and stupid period of dancing around each other we finally confessed our love to each other. That of course was when he told me he was Superman and that threw things into a spiral. I was mad and felt stupid that I didn't see it. So we fought for awhile about that but we worked through and decided we wanted to be together. Then I almost died and he thought it was his fault because a nut job targeted me to get to him. So he told me it was too dangerous for us to be together and he broke up with me." Lois said.

"What did you do?" Diana asked, perhaps whatever Lois did would work for her with Bruce.

"I thought about getting a new boyfriend to rub in his face to make him jealous, but I realized it wouldn't do anything but hurt us both. I knew he still loved me and was staying away to protect me, at least that's what he believed. So I did the only thing I could." Lois said with a shrug. She noticed Diana listening intently. "I went to his apartment, stripped naked and wrapped his cape around me and waited for him to come home. He wasn't happy when he saw me but I didn't give up. I kept telling him that my job put me in danger and I wasn't going to quit it so I was still going to be in peril and that I would rather be with him and then I hit him with the whole, if I had him to be with and come home to I would probably be more careful. I noticed his resolve wavering so I took off the cape and now here we are five years later, happily married." Lois said with a chuckle.

Diana laughed. "That's why I was at the lingerie store they had a Batman inspired negligee and I thought maybe I could seduce Bruce." Diana said with a blush.

Lois smiled. "If you love him and want him then you have to fight for him and you have to be strong. No matter what stupid or hurtful things he may say to make you leave, you just have to stick with it and don't let him push you away. It's hard but if you love him and you feel he's worth the effort then do whatever you have to. Put on the sexy negligee and make him listen to you." Lois said and Diana smiled.

"I think tonight I will do just that." Diana said standing up. She looked at Lois. "Thank you so much for all your help Lois. I really appreciate all the help."

"No problem" Lois said with a wave of her hand. She led to the doorway and opened it to let her out. "Let me know how it goes." She said with a wink. Diana blushed.

"Will do." She said with a wave as she left.

Lois closed the door and leaned against it. She thought of the events of the day and rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe how much she over reacted. She glanced at the table and saw the candles. Her husband was on his way home and she wanted everything to be perfect for him. As she started arranging things the phone rang and leaned over and grabbed it.

"Hello" she said.

"Lois it's me, don't do anything stupid." Lois heard the voice of her cousin over the line.

"Chloe? What are you talking about?" Lois asked.

"Diana is not after Clark ok? I can't tell you how I know but just trust me she isn't after him." Chloe said.

"Oh that, yeah I know." Lois said pretending to sound bored just to annoy Chloe.

"How do you know?" Chloe asked suspiciously.

"Diana and I had a nice long chat and I can't say what we spoke about but I know she isn't interested in my husband." Lois said.

"Oh good." Chloe said sounding relieved. "So does that mean any kind of crazy seduction you had planned with that ridiculous lingerie is off now?"

"No the seduction is still as planned." Lois said. "It doesn't matter if I think another woman wants him or not. It's the thought that he doesn't want any other woman that is inspiring my seduction tonight. He is a wonderful husband who works too hard and I just want to appreciate him for it. So I'm going to let you go cause I have things to finish and husbands to do." Lois said and she grinned when she heard Chloe yell out "Eww too much information."

Clark pulled his key out and opened the door with a sigh of relief. Today had been a long day between flying to Russia this morning to getting back and putting a full day of work in he was glad to be home. So glad that he called Oliver and told him he was taking the night off so someone else could be scheduled to watch over Metropolis. He was glad he called when he did because he overheard someone saying Bruce and Diana were both off tonight as well. He grinned; maybe those two would finally just admit their feelings. He wanted his friends to feel the kind of love that he got to feel every day with Lois.

He looked around the apartment and saw the table set for a romantic dinner. He grinned wondering what his beautiful wife was up to. He noticed a piece of paper on the plate and read it. _Dinner will be ready but if you would like dessert first come to the bedroom._

Clark chuckled who could ignore an invitation like that? He walked down the hall and to the master bedroom where he eased the door open and gulped at what he saw. Candles lit the dim room and soft music was playing from the entertainment system. His eyes were focused on one thing though; on the bed wearing a red teddy and red stockings with garter belts was his wife. Closer inspection showed the ensemble was outlined with a blue lace. She was holding a glass of champagne in one hand. She looked up when she saw him and smiled seductively at him.

"Hi there." She said. "You going to stand there all night?" she asked.

Clark chuckled as he walked into the room. He pulled his tie off and kicked his shoes and socks off never taking his eyes off of her. "What's all this, and what are you wearing?" he asked looking at the cloth wrapped tightly around her body.

"Don't you like it?" Lois asked with a pout. She stretched her leg out in front of her running her hand along the nylon clad thigh.

"Oh I like it" Clark said. "It's just very…well the colors are interesting."

"They are aren't they?" Lois said. "It's from a lingerie boutique downtown. It's called the Superman Special. Right now all over Metropolis and maybe even the world, women are wearing this exact outfit." She said with a smirk. "The store says you should wear it to make your man feel like a superman. I so wanted to tell them, I was wearing it for Superman. I mean these are your colors." She said letting her hand trail up from her leg and across her stomach, up and over her breast, against her neck and eventually settling behind her head as she took a sip of the champagne. Clark groaned when he noticed she was wearing a pair of red 'fuck me' pumps which she knew drove him nuts when she wore them. "You know what the best thing about this is?" Lois asked and Clark grinned.

"I think the outfit itself is self explanatory" he said sitting on the bed. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it away. Lois sat up and scooted close to him, setting the champagne on the nightstand. Her hand trailed down his shoulders and sculpted chest eventually resting at the button of his pants. She gently played with the button unfastening them and working the zipper down. Clark stood up and kicked them and his boxers off so he was completely naked. "So what's the best thing?" he asked his voice husky.

Lois smiled as she let her eyes roam over her now nude husband; he was built like a Greek god. She gave him a delicious wink. "It's supposed to be just like Superman, quick and efficient" she said. She pulled Clark down on the bed with her and he settled on top of her. He gave her a curious look and she grinned. "Crotchless panties." She said and giggled as Clark let out a loud moan and buried his face in her neck. Lois let her hands caress and stroke his muscular back loving the feel of his skin against her. She buried one hand into his silky locks of his hair. She gave a gentle tug and he leaned up to look at her.

"God I love you." He said against her lips as he took her mouth hungrily. Lois moaned as he slipped his tongue inside and they battled for dominance of the kiss. She slipped her legs around him and hooked them over his lean waist, pressing her sensitive center against him. Clark wasn't going to rush anything though. He pulled away from her and sat up. Lois let out a frustrated growl as he pulled away from her. "You got all dressed up for me, I think I better make it worth your while." He said with a grin. He gripped her legs and spread them gently. He gave her a wicked grin as he gripped her thighs and lifted her off the bed to bring her throbbing center right to his mouth. He admired the view of her surrounded by the red lace of the panties. He leaned in and gently teased her with his tongue. Lois gasped and wriggled in his grip. Clark held her tighter. "Uh uh no moving." He teased, with that he leaned in and took his tongue and dragged it all the way up her wet center. Lois whimpered and Clark caressed her thigh gently and then sank his tongue deep inside of her and Lois screamed his name as he used his tongue to make love to her. She gripped the headboard and writhed in his embrace as he pushed in and out. She felt him shift her so he was holding her with one hand while he used the other hand to slip two fingers inside of her. Her body contracted around him and he used his tongue to play with her clit while she rocked upon his fingers. Sensing she was close he added a third finger and smiled against her as she screamed incoherently. He took her clit into his mouth and sucked on it and then gently nibbled on it and she came apart as the orgasm ripped through her like a train. She arched and writhed on the bed as waves and waves of pleasure wracked her body. When the pleasure finally subsided she collapsed on the bed and Clark eased his way from between her legs and up her body so he was on top of her. Her bangs were slightly damp from the sweat that covered her and he gently brushed the hair from her eyes. She opened her eyes and stared at him the beautiful orbs passion filled.

"Hi there" he said gently kissing her. Lois whimpered against his mouth.

"You weren't supposed to do that." Lois said stroking his hair. At his curious expression she smiled and blushed a little. "Tonight was supposed to be for you, I wanted to spend the night pleasing you."

Clark gave her a soft smile. "Making you come apart in my arms pleases me." He said. "So what did I do to deserve such treatment?" he asked with a raised brow.

Lois leaned up and kissed him. "You are the greatest husband a woman could ever ask for, and I'm so lucky to have you. So lucky that sometimes I just want to show you how grateful I am to have you in my life." Her tongue dragged along his lower lip and he opened it to her and they kissed deeply. When they pulled apart for air, Clark nibbled on her jawline.

"Lois out of the two of us, I'm the luckiest one. To have your love is the greatest gift I ever could have received. Every day I wake up and I see you asleep next to me and I'm moved that someone as perfect as you could ever love me…let alone wear a Superman inspired teddy for me." He said with a chuckle and they shared a mutual laugh. Lois wrapped her legs around his waist and he growled as the heels of her shoes dragged across his back. There was something about loving a woman with sexy heels on that drove a man insane.

"Love me Clark" she begged and he couldn't deny her anything. He reached down and gripped his hardened member and was shocked to feel her hand beat him to it. She gripped him and moved her hand up and down him and he moaned.

"Lo, too much of this and I'm going to miss the main event." He warned. Lois pouted as he gently removed her hand from him.

"I want to play." She said and he grinned.

"Later when I have some semblance of control." He said and with that he eased himself inside of her and sank deep within her to the hilt, both of them moaning at the penetration. They both forgot what they had been even talking about as Clark eased up and practically out of her only to thrust all the way back in. Lois rubbed her hands along his chest as he continued this throw and steady thrusts. He was going to make this last as long as possible. He gently eased out of her and she moaned frustrated. He just smiled and then gently maneuvered her over so she was on her hands and knees. Her knowledge of what he wanted caused her to grip the sheets beneath her. Clark moved behind her and gently stroked her back. He pushed inside of her and filled her completely. He gripped her thighs and gently pushed in and out of her.

"Harder." She demanded moving her hands up to grip the headboard. Clark moved closer behind her and pulled her up so her back was flush to his chest.

"Hold on" he said and Lois tightened her grip on the headboard. Clark thrust in and out of her harder and Lois moaned. He was pushing in so deep and she could feel him all the way inside of her. He gripped her breasts and massaged them as he took her from behind. He moved one hand down her front and gently massaged her clit. Lois jerked and her head went back to rest on his shoulder as her gasps of pleasure escaped her. She pushed back against him hard wanting to take him over the edge but he wasn't having it. He played with her clit and another earth shattering orgasm ripped through. She collapsed onto her hands and she moaned as she felt Clark withdrawal from her body. He flipped her onto her back. Gripped her legs and thrust deep inside of her. Lois screamed her body still sensitive from her previous orgasm. Clark gripped her thighs and Lois looked into his eyes and saw he was close. She wrapped her legs around him and her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her as he hammered inside of her.

"Come baby." Lois begged as she felt him grow even harder inside of her. She stroked his shoulders and back whispering encouraging and saucy words into his ear. He hastened his rhythm and the angle sent sparks through Lois from her head to her toes. Sensing her pleasure Clark took her at that angle and her moans of pleasure was music to his ears. He was going to come but he wanted to take her with him.

"Can't" Lois pleaded. "Not a third time." She moaned and Clark nailed her harder and she clenched down on him another orgasm hitting her. The feeling of her body tightening around him and the sound of her pleasure filled voice pleading his name sent him over the edge and with two hard thrusts he came deep inside of her. He moaned as he jerked and his seed filled her body. They collapsed on the bed and Clark held Lois against him his body still gently moving within her as the last of his orgasm hit. They both gasped for air as their bodies settled. Clark moved to his side and kept Lois tucked against him, still inside of her. Though exhausted they still kissed with passion filled moths and tongues. Lois pulled away and buried her face in his neck. Clark gently played with the lace of her teddy and eased her onto her back. He traced the outfit from her shoulder, down to her stomach and off to her legs. He gently slipped his fingers inside one of her garters and gave it a gentle snap against her leg. He then caressed her all the way to her shoe clad feet. He eased the shoes off of her and threw them to the ground. He gently removed her thigh high stockings and garter belts. Let now only in her teddy. Clark pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently.

"Thank you for tonight." He said gently as he caressed her.

"Mmm that was perfect" Lois said burying her face into his neck. Her body relaxed and she was close to sleep. "I ordered in dinner so all we have to do is re-heat it when you're hungry." She said with a yawn. Clark held her close stroking her hair. She snorted into his neck and he pulled away giving her a strange look. Lois grinned sheepishly.

"I wonder what Diana is doing tonight?" she asked innocently.

"Hopefully the same thing we did, but with Bruce." Clark said stroking her shoulder and arm.

Lois pulled back with a shocked grin. "You know?"

"Yeah I work with them every day. Question is how do you know?" he asked.

"Long story" Lois said with a wave of her hand. She would tell him later about her day; right now she just wanted to rest in his arms.

"Huh" Clark said. He reached down and gently pinched her behind. Lois yelped into his neck. "Long story? Would this have anything to do with a panicked phone call from Chloe that she was afraid you were going to kill Wonder Woman?"

"Oh crap" Lois muttered.

Ok there it is, hope it's ok


End file.
